Hello Again
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: (sequel to Not Ready to Go.) this story pretty much goes over what Demyx was doing until Namine is brought back to him, and just a little past that. Demyx spends a lot of time at his friend Zexion's house, and gets qued in from Zexy's online girlfriend that something is afoot with someone he knows...


Demyx

I walked up to Zexion's door. It was about two days after Naminé left, and I was going to play Witch Hunter 4 again. I had my controller, headset, and a few days worth of clothes. I would be staying here a while- Zexion knew how to keep me entertained so I wouldn't be distracted and miserable. I rang his buzzer, and immediately I heard his voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Zex- it's me."  
"Demyx! Great, you're here. Come on in, buddy." The door unlocked and I went upstairs. I knocked on his door. Apartment 4b. Zexion was a lucky dude- he didn't have a long distance relationship where you can't communicate tearing his heart apart. And he had his own place- his parents would pay for it until he turned twenty. He opened the door and waved me in. The place was sort of dark and sort of sad, but the neatness made the place look OCD. It was really contradictory. And every shelf was full of BOOKS. I dropped my stuff by the couch and pulled out my controller and headset. I positioned the headset on my head, and then looked at the clock. We were on a seven hour accomplishment binge. That's where we play for the set time and accomplish as many game aspects as possible. So we had been playing for seven hours and were about to log off when we saw a message from BURNME_13 saying he wanted to play. And it also said that ChestCheckers2 was with him. We decided, despite how stiff we were from sitting so long, that we would play some more. I heard a connection through the headset, and BURNME started talking.  
"Heeeeeellllloooo, Wipeout! How are you guys? ChestCheckers is back!" BURNME said.  
"What's up, BURNME?" Zexion asked.  
"Nothing much. We have a new teammate," BURNME said enthusiastically.  
"Oh, well, thats great!" Zexion said. "Hey, we are in serious witch territory. Hold still too long and they will catch a whiff. I'm really glad we got ChestCheckers back- he can fight the hell out of those."  
"Yeah, yeah. I hear that. But he can't play just yet. We have another game window open. ChestCheckers is helping our new guy make an avatar."  
"So, BURNME, fill me in- where has CC been, anyway?"  
"Oh... He's just been really busy." I just sat there and listened to the conversation. Zexion and BURNME always talked like this while I made my avatar run in circles. More like tiptoe, so the other monsters don't hear me and the witches can't smell me. My avatar was pretty badass... Except the fact of my big weapon- I chose a harp. They didn't have Sitars, so I just had to make do. Today, I was wearing a facemask- witch den odor can kill someone with water or levitation, unless the levitation people levitate above the stench, but it still causes damage.  
"So right now it's just you?" Zexion asked.  
"Pretty much," BURNME responded.  
"Hmm... Hey! I got an idea- we can just spawn in that pub over there- Wipeout, you, Stringstrummer, and BURNME can all wait in there- nothing can get or smell you without breaking a window," ChestCheckers said.  
"Hey, good idea, CC!" Zexion said. So we all went into the pub. We bought five glasses of mead (which is pretty much beer) and while Zexion, BURNME and I waited for CC and the new guy, we were drinking mead.  
"Hey, BURNME- how about one of your famous pub brawls?" Zexion asked jokingly. BURNME always started the biggest, meanest, most hilarious brawls in the pub. I actually wanted to see him do it again.  
"Well, you guys know I need to have at least three pints..." he said.  
"Well, there's your other two," Zexion said, obviously talking about the other glasses. So BURNME started chugging his, taking it down plus the next one, and just before he could get to the third one, ChestCheckers' avatar stepped out of the closet, which was also a spawn point.  
"We need an avatar name," he said.  
"How about OmNamNom?" BURNME said.  
"Sure thing, and don't you start a bar fight- OmNamNom is a newbie and doesn't understand all the fighting. And you know newbies are the first to die," ChestCheckers said. BURNME's avatar threw the pint glass at the wall.  
"Dammit!" he griped. "I was almost drunk!" I smiled- BURNME sounded like a really neat guy. I wish I could meet him, but the fact that he might be a pervert was a little scary.  
"Maybe next time, buddy," Zexion said. ChestCheckers stood by the closet.  
"Introducing- OmNamNom! First person with that name!" BURNME shouted, and to my surprise, a girl came out. She was blonde, wearing all white- levitation powers, I guessed. You had to dress in the color of your powers.  
"So I was playing multiplayer with Stringstrummer half an hour ago and found the Sorcerer's Gem behind a log in Dutville, east side of the map, left side of the path between the town and the pig farm. Since you're the leader, you have to be the one to get it and equip it to the group. I see you have a new player- OmNamNom? Who's that?" Zexion asked. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to the name that was being thrown around. We walked outside and were headed down the path into Hornsvern.  
"She's a new friend of ours. OmNamNom- say hi to Wipeout," BURNME instructed.  
"Hi, uh, Wipeout," she said shyly.  
"Hey, OmNamNom," Zex said.  
"She sounds kinda familiar," I noted.  
"Do I know you?" she asked.  
"I think so... What's your name?" I asked. I swear if it's who I thought it was...  
"OmNamNom," she responded.  
"Well, just so you know I'm Zexion," Zex said after a minute. "I think we've played enough I don't care if you know my name, pedos or not."  
"Yeah. And I'm-" I said, but I guess I had stood still too long when I thought I recognized the new girl, because a horde of witches cut me off. Before I knew it, I was chained up in a den.  
"Aw, shit! He got witchnapped!" Zexion shouted.  
"I can't play anymore," I heard her whisper. Then she logged off.  
"AFC," BURNME said almost instantly.  
"Come on, let's save him. He's probably in that den, there," ChestCheckers said. So I watched from my chained up point as Zexion and CC fought the boss witch of this den for my release. Then, a few seconds later, BURNME logged off and I could hear CC arguing with someone. Then CC got logged off. Zex had hell, but he got me down, then I took off my headset. It was... It had to have been.  
"Naminé," I whispered. I felt the name's jagged edges cut my throat as it slipped out. She was with BURNME... And ChestCheckers. Kidnapped? Who knows. Passing through? Maybe. But she was there.  
"What?" Zexion asked, pausing it.  
"That was her. The newbie- it was Naminé."  
"Come on- chances are there's more than one girl who sounds like that. You mistook some girl talking to her friend for Naminé's voice at the water park yesterday."  
"I only went yesterday because you insisted. But this was different. I could feel it."  
"You said the same thing about that girl. Chill out, Demyx. Don't get your hopes up. It probably wasn't her."  
"... I guess you're right... I was so sure it was, though."  
"I know. How about we get a pizza? Maybe your stomach is making you go a little crazy," Zexion said.  
"Okay," I said. I smiled, but I still felt that internal knife. So the rest of the night, we watched a movie and had a huge competition- first challenge I chose- karaoke. I won, because I knew I could sing. Zexion won the book challenge- counting how many books we had. I owned only four 'actual' books. The rest were comics and no matter how many times I insisted graphic novels counted, he still insisted they were just pictures.  
"We will finish this tomorrow... I'm getting tired," I said.  
"Technically it is tomorrow... It is now 12:03," Zexion pointed out.  
"I don't care. It's still dark, so it's still Wednesday."  
"It was cool that your mom let us both out for a week," Zexion said.  
"Yeah... She says I need some time to go over what happened. You know, so I don't go into shock. I think I'll be okay, but-"  
"But you keep thinking Naminé is here and she's not. You gotta chill out."  
"I need her to come back soon. I might start going nuts."  
"Pft. I know she means a lot, but the chances of you guys meeting again is one in seven hundred thousand. And believe me those aren't good odds. Maybe you should start off into the dating world? You've never been to that part of the-"  
"No. I... I can't do that."  
"Why not? You know there's other girls out there. And I realize a split is hard to move off of, but what's holding you back? You're literally hanging on for dear life."  
"I promised her... I promised I would marry her... She even has a ring. It's a really cheap ring you can get from a cereal box, but the sentimental value is way up there. Even if it is just plastic, I can't just drop it. It's still a promise, and I still love her."  
"... No way. You seriously proposed to her?"  
"Yeah."  
"You didn't really think it through, did you? I mean, you guys are only halfway through your teens. You still had three years to wait before she could marry you."  
"It's even farther than that. I made that promise when I was six, but it means something else now than it did then. Regardless, it's still the same."  
"Wow... That's even thinner ice."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm just saying... Stuff like that actually going through the way it is planned is hard, and that long a timeline just makes it easier to fall through. You are on REALLY thin ice. I'm surprised it's even holding you."  
"Zexion, I'm being serious."  
"So am I. I hate to tell you this, but do you really think you're going to cross safely? This is getting to be a really unrealistic goal."  
"Zexion, that's not funny."  
"I think I see a crack..."  
"Stop it."  
"A spiderweb crack. Demyx, if you don't get off the ice, you'll fall through!"  
"Don't say another damn thing- I mean it!" I was starting to get really mad now.  
"Aaannnndddd... Your foot is breaking thro-" His sentence was cut off when my fist met his jaw. He fell down, holding his face.  
"Owww! Demyx, I was kidding!"  
"I told you to stop. And you didn't listen. Keep going on about this, and I'll do it again."  
"Fine, fine... Shit, you punch hard!" he said. I saw a little blood at the corner of his mouth. I stood up straight out of my stance. After punching him, I took a pre-fight stance, just to be prepared if he hit me back. I reached down. He took my hand and I helped him up.  
"I'm not going to apologize," I said. "You kind of deserved it."  
"I know. I'm not going to expect an apology. Maybe it's time to go to bed. Don't punch me, but I think you're getting cranky."  
"I might be... Or I might punch you again if you don't shut up," I said, half-smiling. "I thought you were smart enough to avoid getting hit in the face in a conversation," I continued, shoving the back of his head as we walked down the hall. We got into his bedroom, and he walked over to the mirror above his drawers where he keeps his clothes. There was a comb, a box of tissues, and some emergency acne cream and cover up on top. He was a perfectionist, and he always had really clear skin. The dude never had a visible break out. And if I ever started one, I could count on Zexion to help me hide it. Honestly, I think that he's gonna end up being a librarian, a teacher, or a cosmetologist.  
"You got me pretty good," he said, taking a tissue and dabbing the blood at the corner of his mouth.  
"I knew I did. You went down immediately," I said, laughing a little.  
"Yeah..."  
"Just so you know, as long as you keep your jokes about my girl and my plans with her to yourself, I won't punch you again."  
"You got it. I don't need to be told twice." we both laughed then and I got an ice pack for Zexion. He had a huge bruise showing up on his jaw. It was actually cool how we just laughed it off, and I did feel kind of bad. But hey, he would've hit me with a textbook if I picked on him about a girl he really liked. Zexion was seventeen, but he was enrolled a couple years late because he was in a coma from a car wreck. It was two years late, but he skipped a year and ended up in my class, so it was a win for everybody if you think about it. And he did have a huge online crush. He had been IMing with this girl he met online while playing Greeks and Gods, and they've been flirting ever since. They didn't know each others' names, but only because they met about a month ago. Her IM name was Ninja_Overkill, and she had a little sister who's best friend was "an annoying little bastard" according to her.  
"Zexion... Remember that girl you were talking to? You haven't talked to her today."  
"Oh, right! I need to do that!" he said, grabbing a cotton ball from behind the mirror and putting it in the side of his mouth. He logged onto his computer, and sure enough, there was a message from her.  
Ninja_Overkill: lilsis buddy is gettin on my nerves. he was yelling st me for listening to Deforestation.  
Ninja_Overkill: lilsis buddy, axel and this girl just fought. girl wasnt in it but i could hear them from my room  
Ninja_Overkill: axel girl and lilsis buddy dissappeared an hour ago. larx is flipping out  
Grade_A: what do you think happened?  
We waited and five minutes later, a response.  
Ninja_Overkill: larx thinks roxas and namine was abducted for money  
"NAMINÉ?!" I shouted.  
"Dude, I'm right here- you don't need to scream," Zexion complained.  
"No- Naminé was abducted- look! Do you not see that?!" I was hysterical.  
"I do, but you are being unnecessarily loud."  
"Don't say that! This creep has her! Do you have ANY idea what she's been through?! Do you have any idea what could happen this time?!"  
"Demyx, you know what your therapist mother said..."  
"Do NOT bring this around my mother and her profession! He's got Naminé, DAMMIT!" Zexion reached into my bag, which was right next to the desk, which was by the couch. He pulled out a needle, and carefully extracted a little bit of medication from a bottle.  
"Zexion... Stop it- do not stab me with that damn needle!" He made sure there was no air in it and he took my arm. "Cut it out!" I jerked my arm away, and before I knew it, he had me pinned, and he was sitting on my stomach. He made sure there wasn't air in the needle again, and carefully tapped into one of the veins in my arm.  
"Your mom said if you have any kind of episode I was allowed to administer a nerve relaxer. You were freaking out," he said, pushing the liquid into my arm, "so I had to do this." He pulled the empty syringe out of my arm and capped it. Then he dropped it into an empty baggie for disposal later. He pulled me up and put me in the made up bed on the couch, which was a pillow and two blankets. I lay there, my eyes getting heavy and my arms and legs not working when I wanted. Or how I wanted them to. Zexion returned to his computer, the last thing I saw was his fingers flying over the keys.  
When I awoke the next morning, Zexion had some food ready for me and a game controller.  
"What's...? Aren't I supposed to be mad about something? Because it feels that way..." I said.  
"No. You must've had one crazy dream," Zexion said. I swear he sounded like he was hiding something.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Call me a liar, but there's nothing wrong," he said. I couldn't call him a liar. We pacted if we did that, the other person could punch you. Maybe he was going to try and get revenge.  
"Fine, fine- I believe you!" I said, shoving his head. I grabbed my controller.  
"BURNME and CC aren't on today," he warned.  
"So it's gonna be a seek and tell game?" I asked.  
"Yeah... Seek the riches and tell BURNME and CC where they are once they get back..."  
"They've been flaking a lot lately- haven't you noticed that?"  
"Yeah... They have lives, too, though, Demyx."  
"I know that! Just they used to get on nearly every day. Now we only see BURNME once every few days."  
"He probably got a job or a girlfriend. Maybe a pet died. I don't know. He might just have something going on. He's probably a big guy- he can take care of himself."  
"I'm not worried, just the game is really boring once you play with someone like him."  
"How about we try to have rough fun like that?"  
"Oh! Yeah! Let's trick some newbies into walking through vampire terf!"  
"How about zombies- vampires are too easy."  
"Nah- zombies go down like, well, dead bodies. Werewolves."  
"There's not enough in one area to do a lot of harm..."  
"FIRE IMPS!" we shouted together. Fire imps liked to attack in swarms and they threw a shitload of fire. Only a fire gem kept them at bay, and newbies have hardly anything. So chances were they'd get killed. We played for a few hours, then decided we would go hit the mall- mostly for the food court and video game store. I might make Zexion buy some posters- his house was too much like an old guy's. After spending a few hours just sitting around the mall, we got back to Zex's place and watched some movies. Then it was getting dark, and Zexion got on his messenger, and I sat on the couch and checked out the new games we had gotten. I wanted to try them now, but he said to wait. His mom was so cool- she had some kind of voucher pass that could get Zexion just about whatever he wanted. Like the games we just got? They were for older, mature people. When I looked at the back, it said why. Intense Gore, Nudity, Adult Situations and Drug Abuse. Asylum of Doom was one of the newest games out, and freaking Zexion got it!  
The other one was another fantasy game- it was about a half breed guy from another planet that was only half as evolved as us but compensated with magic, and he has to do all this stuff to save a girl from Earth who was abducted by a race on the opposite side of the planet, and this race is twice as evolved as us. I looked back at Asylum- it was about a creepy haunted mental hospital that you have to go through to save your girlfriend from the mafia, who have a secret base in the basement. I turned to beg Zexion some more, and realized he went to the bathroom. I knew it was bad, but I ran to look at his IM. He was talking with Ninja_Overkill again.  
Ninja_Overkill: just wonderin whats ur name  
Grade_A: Zexion. Yours?  
Ninja_Overkill: Yuffie. we should meet up someday. you sound really neat. I just got a liscence. when and where could you be available?  
Grade_A: I live in Twilight Town. There's a diner here called Fishies'. We can meet there this summer.  
Then, a new message from 'Yuffie' showed up.  
Ninja_Overkill: sounds cool. ill visit june 12. i really hope ur not lying  
I ran back to the couch, hearing Zexion washing his hands in the restroom. He came in and I turned around.  
"Zexiooooonnnn! Can we PLEAAASE play Asylum?" I begged.  
"Wait until tomorrow, Demyx."  
"Ugh!" I sighed. I put the games on the coffee table. "So how's your pen pal?"  
"She's good. I know her name," he said. He typed a bit.  
"What's her name, then?" He typed some more.  
"Yuffie."  
"Sounds... Unique," I said, pausing a second to think of the Zexopedia- it's just this list of big words Zexion uses that I remembered for further use. He logged off, and we went to bed. Then the next morning, I packed up my stuff and Zexion got a bag- we would spend the next two days at my house, then we would go back to Zexion's. We carried our bags to the Mr. Morrow's Doughnut shop for some doughnuts. When we got back to my house, we ate them. We got onto my RedPyramid 2 and started to play Asylum of Doom. There was a knock on my front door. I paused the game and went downstairs. When I answered the door, there was someone I knew pretty well.  
"Sup, Demyx!" Hayner said.  
"Oh- hi, Hayner. What's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing, really. Can I come in?"  
"Sure, sure," I said, stepping aside. He came in and we walked to my room.  
"How are you doing, Hayner?" Zexion asked.  
"Guess what happened," Hayner said.  
"You got your license finally?" I asked. He has failed the driver's test like, twice. Zexion and I laughed. Hayner just rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, but that's not it," he said.  
"You beat up Siefer?" Zexion asked.  
"No!" Hayner said. He hated Siefer, and since Siefer was like, twice his size it was pretty unlikely for Hayner to win that fight.  
"Well, I give up. What did you do?" I asked.  
"I give up, too," Zexion said.  
"You ready?" Hayner asked.  
"Spit it out," I said. I hated waiting.  
"I got laid," Hayner said, grinning with his thumbs up.  
"What?" Zexion said.  
"Yep!"  
"No way!" I interjected. Hayner was one of the really idiotic guys in my class, and to think a girl would actually have sex with him, much less date him was unbelievable.  
"Who was it?" Zexion asked. He was becoming suspicious, and so was I.  
"Olette," he said. Of course- Olette was the only girl who has put up with him for years. They never dated to my knowledge, but they have been friends.  
"Your right hand won't be too happy to hear that you cheated," Zexion said, looking at his nails smugly.  
"Whoooo, Hayner- you need some ice? How about an extinguisher, cuz you just got BURNED! By Zexion, no less! that's even lower than your Uncle's low-rider!" I taunted.  
"Aww, you guys are just jealous. Demyx, your girlfriend had to leave, so you can't tease me because I beat you to the punch," Hayner said.  
"You shouldn't have said that," Zexion muttered.  
"Huh?" Hayner asked, not noticing the wad of knuckles headed straight for his face. As soon as he was hit, he dropped as fast as Zexion.  
"You shouldn't talk about Naminé... Demyx is... Sensitive to that topic," Zexion said, choosing his words carefully.  
"And we get a repeat screen flash from Captain Duh," Hayner said sarcastically.  
"I'm going to get a coke," Zexion said. "I'll bring you one, Demyx. It's in the cooler, right?"  
"Yeah," I responded. Zexion left.  
"Dude, don't hit me again, but I think you're wound up too tight. Maybe you need some stress relief," Hayner said, his last sentence really low.  
"What?" I asked. He was starting to get on my nerves.  
"Have you ever tried tooling? I found it a good way to release emotions and it feels really great. It also simulates what you missed out on while she was here," Hayner said.  
"Are you seriously telling me to keep me from getting angry I should masturbate," I asked irritatedly.  
"Yeah, dude. Ever wonder how I've kept my cool this past year? That's how."  
"I ought to punch you again."  
"I'm serious-"  
"So am I."  
"No, Demyx. Just listen. If you think about her, it would help you get off easier. Try it just once and if it doesn't help, you can have that phone I got that I don't want."  
"The SpaceMaster 4?" I asked. He was willing to give me a $200 phone to jack around? Sounded like a catch.  
"Why would you just give that to me?" I asked.  
"Because, you'd be doing me a favor on at least trying to mellow out. You've been so touchy these past few months, ever since that whole 'assault' incident. And I do realize she means a lot, but you gotta have at least a time when you are just in a feeling of happiness for about however long it takes you. I've gotten down to about two minutes."  
"Hayner... Gross."  
"Just try it, and you can have the phone. I hate it, anyway. I never use it because I got a different one."  
"Hayner, maybe you should go. My house is a place of comfort for me, and you are making me very uncomfortable."  
"Yeah, and I got a date today, anyway. Tell Zexion I said bye," he said and left. Zexion got back about a minute later.  
"Hey, where's Hayner?" he asked.  
"He left. I half kicked him out because he got weird."  
"How did he do that?" Zexion asked, handing me a coke.  
"He suggested I get more acquainted with MY right hand. He said it might calm me down, and he even offered me that really cool phone he doesn't use to do it."  
"You should milk this- if he is that desparate to get you off your little anger issue, you should also ask for ten dollars."  
"Nah. The phone's enough. I might not even do it- it's not right."  
"Do what you want, but if you had a phone you could call Naminé and talk to her. I could ask Yuffie to ask Naminé's number if you want," Zexion offered.  
"You know what, you're right. I need a phone, and if I got one I wouldn't be cut off from her. I hate the thought, but it's a $200 dollar phone!"  
"You can go into the bathroom while I'm here if you need to, just wash your hands really, really well once your done. I'll go make lunch. How does some of those Chinese food dinner things sound?"  
"That'll work... Didn't Hayner say it hurts if you do it bare?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that lube stuff is like dinosaurs around here."  
"Huh?"  
"We don't have any."  
"Take a shower and do it in there. Technically it's cleaning," Zexion said.  
"Not you, too!"  
"Just in the shower sometimes."  
"Eww... I spend the night at your house. I showered there!"  
"Anything that happens gets washed away, it's fine, Demyx. I don't care."  
"Maybe I'll lie and said I did it..."  
"You're a terrible liar, Demyx- he would have it figured out as soon as you open your mouth."  
"I feel so dirty talking about this..."  
"Then take a shower," Zexion said, walking downstairs. I went into the bathroom, and started a bath. I filled the tub- I felt like I needed to calm down. I did feel strung out. I got in. I was laying in the tub, and remembered that night three days ago when Naminé was right here. In the same tub, the same way, taking a bath while I sat outside. I replayed that night in my mind, up until the part where she shyly admitted that she wanted me. Then I started remembering what she was wearing. White skirt, white shirt. I also remembered just one little brush of her leg while I was tickling her. She had really soft skin. And she HAD looked... I lied when I told her I promised my mom- I was actually scared. It was so new to feel something like that, I didn't know wether to embrace it or shun it, and I had this little feeling that I should've gone for it. But there were other people in the house. I thought back to that kiss... And I didn't know when it was my mind stopped remembering and started running wild. After a few seconds, I noticed that my hand had sort of wandered, too. My eyes shot open and I sat up. Why, WHY did my mind run to THAT corner?! But now, I was too far into a certain level of awareness I HAD to fix it. 'Just think about some thoughts that can wander, and finish it right here,' I thought. So I thought back to the Corner, and it morphed itself into something I would never go into detail about. Once I had gotten through all of it, I drained the tub and showered. I grimaced the whole time... I felt so dirty, still. I don't see how everyone else can do it without a guilty thought about it. I got out of the tub, and put on some green and blue and dark grey plaid-patterned pants. I put on a black t-shirt, then I grabbed the house phone and called Hayner.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Hayner... It's me-"  
"Demyx! You tried it, didn't you?"  
"Uhhh... Yeah."  
"So?" he pressed.  
"So it was okay. Bring me my phone, now."  
"Sure thing," he said. "What provoked you?"  
"Huh?"  
"What brought it on?"  
"Well, there was the phone..."  
"No, I mean what did you get off on?"  
"I hardly see how that's any of your business."  
"I'll even get my mom to keep paying for the phone after you get it."  
"Naminé. I thought about Naminé. Now will you quit bugging me and let me have the phone. Pleaaaassse!"  
"Fine. I'll bring it by tonight. I hoped you liked your hand. I might even throw in a gift," he said.  
"No, it's-" and he hung up. Zexion came up later with a small pizza, saying we were out of the other thing he was going to cook. I had forgotten about the food. We ate, watched some tv, and went to bed. The next day, we had to do some chores for my mom, and then she left for work, so we went for a walk, seeing how there wasn't anything else to do. When we got back to my house, we waited for my mom to get home, and she made some fried fish. Hayner showed up after dinner with a little plastic bag.  
"Here. I'd like to see ya open it, but like I said- I got a date," he said, and left as soon as he arrived. I took the bag upstairs, afraid of this 'gift'. And I had every right to be. I pulled out the first thing I grabbed. It was a little tube of lubricating jelly. I grimaced, and Zexion just started laughing.  
"You really did do it, didn't you?!" he laughed.  
"You would, too if you wanted a cell phone. With paid coverage," I said. I turned it on. I even got the charger. Hayner really wanted to be right, I guess. He also had a LOT of money- both of his parents were politicians, and had a lot of money.  
"Wait- Hayner's paying for your phone?"  
"Mm-hmm. If I do say, it was very much worth it. All I did was gain."  
"You do realize you never told Hayner to keep it secret, right? He can hold this over you for a long time."  
"There's still the birthday bash thing, and I know he doesn't want that out. If he knows what's good for him he'll keep his mouth shut."  
"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that."  
"Demyx! Come downstairs NOW!" my mom yelled. Zexion and I exchanged that 'oh, shit' look. We ran downstairs, my mom curled up on the tv.  
"Look," she said, pointing.  
"The victims are Naminé and her cousin, Roxas. They were last seen with a man known as Axel. To our knowledge, the male victim has been raped, and both teens are said to be in danger. Axel is a record thief and arsonist. If you have any information on these people, call the police." So Zexion did lie. And Naminé was in danger by some fiery haired creep. I fell to my knees. 'Raped? Naminé has been down that road. What if it happens again?' I thought. I continued to stare at the tv, even though the report was over.  
"Demyx? Come on. Let's get you to your room," Zexion whispered. He tried to pull me up, but I pulled away. Then I stood up and walked upstairs myself. I flopped on my bed, and lay there. After a while, Zexion said he was going to bed. It took forever to fall asleep. Especially the same thought that ran through my mind.

I woke up to Zexion getting ready for us to go back to his house. My mom was gone by then, so we started back towards Zexion's house. I had a backpack with my overnight things, Zexion had his, and I was griping about the situation with what I saw on the news. Then I looked onto the road, and saw a car. In the car, I saw the red-haired guy, and next to him on the front seat, there she was. She was watching me.  
"Naminé," I whispered.  
"What?" Zexion asked, following my eyes.  
"Naminé!" I shouted, dropping my bag and running over to the car. The red haired guy looked at me. He turned to Naminé and asked her something. She shrugged and he slowed down. I ran to the driver's door and opened it. I pulled the guy out of the car.  
"What have you done with her!?" I demanded. "Let her go, or I swear I'll-"  
"Demyx! Calm down- I was only bringing her to you!" the red haired man said. I was holding the front of his shirt, and had him pressed into the car.  
"Wh- How the hell do you know my name?!" I asked.  
"I was guessing- she told me all about you. She came with me to find you!"  
"Then what about the rape?! You molested that boy!" I shouted, pointing to the window. I heard a car door open.  
"He didn't rape me," the boy, Roxas said.  
"Then explain everything, right now!" I told the man. "If you touched Naminé, I will kill you!"  
"I wouldn't touch Nams- I... Don't go that way..." he said. I didn't understand.  
"He's gay. And I love him. Don't send him to jail," Roxas pleaded. "I'll even confess- it wasn't rape- it was sex. Now let him go!"  
"What?" I asked.  
"I blew him, and I liked it. Let me go, okay- I didn't do anything!" the red haired man said.  
"I'll let you go, but if you try anything-"  
"I won't try anything. She is just a friend. I even helped teach her how to play Witch Hunter 4 with my favorite teammates. I introduced her to them, and-"  
"Wait... Teammates? Witch Hunter 4?" I asked. I noticed he sounded familiar... "Are... Are you BURNME_13?"  
"Yeah... That's ChestCheckers2," the man said. "My name is Axel."  
"Don't hurt him... I need his help. I am having terrible memory loss, and I can't remember why I'm here," Naminé said, stepping out of the car.  
"Naminé," I said, relieved. I stepped around the car quickly and embraced her. She just stood there. "You're okay," I whispered, putting my hands on her shoulders and looking into her face. She looked at me blankly. I stopped smiling. Wasn't she happy to see me?  
"I don't remember you..." she said.  
"Naminé... It's me, Demyx! We were best friends since we were babies..."  
"You're sort of engaged," Axel said.  
"You came all this way to see him..." Roxas said.  
"And you still have my ring," I reminded her, tugging the string out of her dress. I put it in her palm. "I saved you from him. I practically shoved you out of a window to save you."  
"From what?" she asked.  
"Your stepdad... He raped you, Naminé. And I tried to protect you. He had a gun, and he kicked me, but I still saved you, first. I still have scabs on my feet from the glass. And look- scars on my wrists from the belts he tied. But Xigbar's in jail now. He can't hurt you." She looked up. She looked like she was shot. I looked at her, hoping it was her memories. Tears started to spill over.  
"Demyx," she said, starting to cry. I pulled her closer and turned my face into her hair.  
"Demyx... Do you need me to do something?" Zexion asked.  
"Call her dad. Tell him there was no real threat. My mom has Naminé's old house phone. He should be there. Tell him EVERYTHING you just heard. Even the sex part- Roxas's mom needs to know Axel is innocent."  
"Got it," Zexion said, running back to my house.  
"I want to go home," Naminé said.  
"Where would that be, Naminé?" I asked.

"Home is wherever you are."

_(note: so that's it for this trilogy thing. if you are curious about what happens after this I might consider doing a short story as like an epilogue or something. I haven't yet because I cant think about WHAT exactly I would and should do. I can tell you, though that I need some persuasion, and if I can be persuaded I might need an idea or so. if you want another story about Demyx and Namine you can check out Secret Admirer- it doesn't have anything to do with the plot or storyline of this one, but if you think you might be shipping this couple feel free to read it. a few of my other stories mention Demyx and Namine together, as well, so you can tell I am fond of this pair. thank you for reading, and I appreciate it)_


End file.
